Phenomenal Mistake
by JaydenJoker
Summary: Jeff's sister, Heather, is re-joining the TNA roster after missing a year because of an injury. The guy who cost her that year of work, AJ Styles, wants to make amends. Heather isn't interested but she has no idea that AJ has fallen for her. AJ StylesxOC
1. Second Meetings

I'm making another attempt at an AJ Styles story. I think the whole storyline I was working, wasn't working. I'm trying a new angle and I hope it works. Enjoy!  
**PS:** I'm going to push Flair's appearance in TNA up a little bit. It works a little better in my opinion. Enjoy!

_Alexa Heather Hardy| 29| Sister of Matt & Jeff| Brunette| Blue Eyes| Left TNA for a year for health reasons| Ring Name: Heather Hardy| Theme: Are You With Me? - Mickie James_

**Phenomenal Mistake**

An injury is the worst thing to happen to, well anyone. But if your job, your career, involves you performing feats of athletic strength any injury can ruin you. Enter my life. My life, everything I worked so hard to accomplish, came crashing down on me after an injury to my neck. I missed a year of the thing I loved the most and as soon as I was offered an opportunity to come back I accepted. It wasn't the best idea I've had.

_American Made_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jeff walked in, laughing softly. "Shut it, Nero."

"Easy, Lex. Now what's wrong?"

"Management hates me."

"What makes you think that?"

"I have to be AJ's arm candy while he is working with Ric Flair." Jeff dropped the glass he was currently holding, causing it to shatter as it hit the floor.

"They...want...you...to...what?"

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "I have to be arm candy to AJ Styles while is with Flair." I grabbed my bag and jacket, sighing with defeat. "I have a meeting with them in fifteen minutes. I'll see you afterwards, Jeff." I waved goodbye to Jeff and made my way to the parking garage. I made it to Hulk's office with time to spare. I knocked on Hulk's door and waited for him to let me in. "Ah you're here. Sit down." I sat down and looked to my right and, rolling my eyes as I moved over as far as possible. "Heather, you know AJ correct?" I sighed.

"Yes." I hated AJ Styles. He always treated me like crap while I was coming up in the ranks.

"Have you read over the proposition we gave you?"

"Yes, I have."

"Great. Now if you could sign this, we can move on to other matters." He pushed a paper and pen towards me.

"What is this, Hogan?"

"It is just for cosmetic purposes. Flair insisted on it." I hesitated, unsure of whether I wanted to re-enter TNA this way. But I knew that there were very few ways for me to come back so I signed the contract. "Thank you both for your time. Now if you will excuse me, I have another meeting to attend to." I smiled at Hogan and got up, running into AJ as I ran towards the door. He flashed a smug grin at me and opened the door for me. I rolled my eyes and stormed down the hall, hoping to rid myself of the pint sized pest.

"Heather! Wait!" I sighed, rolling my eyes but ultimately stopping in the middle of the hallway. "You know, for a minute there I didn't think you were going to stop."

"I thought about it. What do you want, AJ?"

"I wanted to make amends. I know I've treated you badly in the past but I feel like this is an opportunity to start fresh." I shifted my weight to one hip, trying to convey my irritation to AJ who was obviously not getting it.

"What makes you think I'm just going to forget what happened between us? Who was the one that told me to try that new move, huh?" I took a step forward with every word, pinning AJ up against the wall. On a normal day, I would feel ecstatic at the fact that I was scaring AJ but today I felt sorry. I looked AJ up and down, trying so hard not to just push him up against the wall and kiss him. A little known fact about me was that I was actually madly in love with AJ Styles. I would've asked him out but the way he was treating me back then made it impossible.

"Me."

"Exactly. So forgive me if I still have a grudge against you."

"But you're all better. That's the important thing, right?"

"Are you kidding me, AJ? I had to sit back and watch as people enjoyed what they were doing, what I _love_ doing. I love my job and you ruined that for me." Before I did anything stupid, I decided to walk away. I knew I couldn't stay mad at AJ and that was going to be a problem.

**xAJ's Point of Viewx**

Why did I have to be a jerk to her before? I punched the wall, wincing at the oncoming pain. I pulled out my phone and pressed seven, waiting for the other person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Jeff? It's AJ."

"I take it that your approach didn't work?" I could hear the smirk in Jeff's voice and it pissed me off.

"Shut it. What am I going to do?"

"Well, we can try my approach." I scoffed. Jeff's idea was having a party with a lot of alcohol. "Scoffing won't make Heather like you, Styles."

"Fine. Just set it up." I hung up and headed to my car. I sat in the driver's seat, trying desperately to relax but my body was betraying me. "Great. The girl that makes me harder than long division thinks I'm a jerk and won't give me the time of day. Just great." I sighed and drove to the hotel, trying desperately how to get on Heather's good side.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon.


	2. Pool Fun

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. This chapter will mostly be in AJ's point of view. Enjoy!

_Recap: Heather, unwillingly, signed a contract to get her back into TNA as AJ Styles' arm candy. AJ wants to try to make amends but since he was the one that told Heather to try the move that got her injured, she isn't having any of it. AJ calls Heather's brother, Jeff, to set up a party so he could try again._

**Phenomenal Mistake**

No matter what I did, I thought about Heather. Part of me had always been fond of her when she debuted in TNA, it was the reason I had agreed to give her some tips. The night that Heather injured herself after I told her to try that new move we were working on, haunted me every time I fell asleep. I had countless nightmares where all I would see was her falling, over and over again. I sat in my car, trying my hardest to get the image of Heather falling out of my head. I started the car and drove towards the mall. It wasn't the manliest admission but I firmly believe in shopping therapy. I went through the mall, slipping into some stores and passing by others. I bought a few things for my kids and went back to the hotel. It's been a lonely life for me since my wife divorced me. I was suspected to be cheating on her but to be honest, I just plain lost interest. I decided it would be a good day for a swim so I changed into my swim trunks and headed out to the pool. Luckily, there weren't a lot of people down by the pool today. My guess was that they were out on the beach since it was so close to the hotel. I plopped my bag and towel onto a chair and headed towards the shallow end of the pool. The warm water felt amazing after feeling so tense from meeting Heather again. I swam to the deep end and back again, hoping to swim away all the fears I had of trying to win Heather over. On my second lap, I thought I heard someone say my name but the water distorted my hearing. It was only when I was hit in the head with a pool toy that I looked to see where the voice was coming from. I hopped out of the pool and went for my towel but it wasn't there. I could barely see with all the water in my face so I really needed my towel. Out of nowhere, a pair of hands turned me around and I felt them start to wipe the water off my face. The touch was way too soft to be from a guy and when the water was wiped away, there was Heather Hardy standing in front of me. "Heather?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm down here either." The Southern drawl in her voice was doing wonders on my ears...and my trunks. I went to say something but she put her hand up to stop me. "Don't make me leave; I really don't want to."

"I wasn't going to, Heather." I draped my towel over my shoulders and sat down on the plastic chair.

"You...weren't, AJ?" I shook my head. "After the way I acted at the meeting, you-"

"I told you I wanted to start fresh and I mean it, Heather." I patted a spot on the chair next to me, letting Heather know that she could sit next to me. She smiled softly and sat down next to me. "I thought you hated me for what I did."

"You're dense, aren't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I looked up to you, AJ, I still do. You're the inspiration for me even being in the business. It wasn't either of my brothers, no matter how hard they pushed me to join them. I took one look at you and said 'that's what I want to be able to do.' Phenomenal isn't just a stage name, AJ." She put her hand on my knee, causing me to swallow hard.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." _Way to go genius! _"I mean, that came out wrong." As I struggled to find the right words to say, I neglected to realize that Heather's face was coming closer to mine. I finally realized what she was doing when she was practically sharing my swim trunks with me. I went to say her name but she kissed me softly on the lips.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." She stood up, kicked off her sandals and slipped off the t-shirt she was wearing. I swallowed hard when she turned her head and caught me staring. She winked and jumped into the pool, coming back up and swimming over to the edge of the pool. "Come on in, AJ. I won't bite...hard." My legs started working on their own and leading me to the pool. Once I was close enough, Heather grabbed my arm and yanked me into the pool. I came back to the surface spitting the water out of my mouth while Heather was laughing.

"That wasn't funny!"

"The hell it wasn't! It was the funniest thing I've seen all day." I swam over to her and pinned her against the pool wall.

"I'm glad I can brighten your day, Heather." I watched the water drip down Heather's face, transfixed as I felt myself move in closer. Heather scared me when she grabbed my neck but all my fear washed away when she brought her lips to mine. Maybe I didn't need Jeff's help with Heather; I seemed to be doing just fine by myself.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon.


	3. Alone With AJ

Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. This chapter will mostly be in AJ's point of view. Enjoy!  
**PS:** This contains mature content. You have been warned; don't say I didn't tell you so. Carry on.

_Recap: AJ went out to the pool to try and forget about Heather. He was doing fine until she came out to the pool. It was there that Heather admitted to AJ that she really didn't hate him. Heather pulled AJ into the pool where they proceeded to kiss.  
_

**Phenomenal Mistake**

My hands moved from the pool wall to Heather's waist in an attempt to bring us closer. Making out in water was something I didn't do often and it clearly showed. Heather pulled away laughing and it hurt my pride. "I'm sorry, AJ. I don't mean to laugh. Clearly, you don't make out in enough pools. Would you like to make this easy and head back to your room?" All I could do was nod, earning myself a smile from Heather. She grabbed my hand, led us out of the pool and over to our chair. We wrapped our towels around ourselves, slipped our shoes back on and headed towards the elevators. We got to my room without running into anyone, thankfully, and I opened the door of my room. Heather walked in first and I followed, locking the door behind us so that we weren't disturbed. Heather turned around and I froze. I had never expected to get to this point so quickly.

"Something wrong, AJ?"

"Just never thought...this would happen."

"What would happen? Anything between us?" She walked towards me and I swallowed hard, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with nerves.

"Yeah. I mean, I cost you a year." She continued to close the distance between us, successfully backing me into the bedroom door.

"I know that. Sure, I hated you for a while but that doesn't mean I _still _hate you. I've always respected you, AJ." She reached out for me and I gasped at her touch. "Always, AJ." Without giving me a second to respond, she kissed me with such passion it made my head spin. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me, making her gasp into the kiss. I reached behind me, opened the door and began walking backwards to the bed. I let Heather push me back onto the bed and straddle my hips. I pulled her in for another deep kiss, letting my hands roam across her back to feel her skin under my fingers. I flipped Heather onto her back and attacked her neck with kisses and small bites. "AJ..." Heather ran her fingers through my hair, practically pushing me to go further. My hands traveled further down to her hips, pushing her hips down onto mine and creating amazing friction.

"Heather..." As I was about to kiss her again, there was a knock at my door. I groaned and Heather rolled off my lap so I could answer the door. I opened it to see Jeff standing there with a smirk on his face. "Hi, Jeff. What's up?"

"I saw my cousin come up here, AJ. Didn't need my help after all."

"Guess not."

"Party is still on though."

"What time?"

"Ten. At Club Evo."

"Got it. See you then, Jeff."

"See ya, Styles." I shut the door and headed back to my bedroom. Heather was sitting up, kicking her feet as they dangled off the edge of the bed. It was something I would figure my kids would do, not someone like Heather.

"So that was Jeff?"

"Yeah. He's throwing a party at a club tonight. He was just reminding me about it." Heather stood up and backed me up against the wall.

"Is that so?" I nodded. "Why did he say 'didn't need my help after all'?"

"I was trying to make amends. He wanted to help me."

"And he figured getting me drunk was the easiest way?"

"I-I guess. I didn't want to go through with it though."

"Sure you didn't." I felt Heather run her hands across my stomach, making me gasp at her touch.

"I didn't..." The rest of my sentence died in my mouth when Heather's lips retraced the trail her hands had taken, tongue darting out occasionally to flick across my skin. Heather's mouth moved further down towards the top of my swim trunks and I could feel my heart rate quicken rapidly. Heather slowly inched my swim trunks down but didn't move them past my groin. "Heather. Oh my...god." I was clutching at the wall, hoping to keep some kind of control but I felt it slipping quickly. I felt one of her hands my up my leg to cup the growing bulge in my swim trunks. I moaned, letting my head fall back onto the wall behind me. Heather began to rub my erection, making my legs begin to tremble with excitement. I watched her facial expression change as she continued to rub me through my trunks. "You don't...have to..."

"You're right." I let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived when I felt Heather pull down my trunks past my knees. I was about to argue when Heather gave my rather hard cock a tentative lick, making me groan loudly. "But I want to, AJ." I could feel my knees start to tremble as Heather slowly slid her mouth down my cock. I was panting like crazy, mainly because it had been a very long time since anyone had done this for me. My ex-wife wasn't a fan of it, no matter how many times I politely asked her to at least try it. I knew it wasn't going to last very long, not with the talent that Heather had at this sort of thing. Sure enough, I felt that familiar heat in my groin as Heather slowly inched her mouth down my cock.

"Heather...I'm close..." At this point my nails were digging into the wall behind me as I tried to hold onto some kind of shred of self-control. That all went out the window when Heather managed to get all of me in her mouth, sending me over the edge and making my orgasm hit me incredibly hard. I had expected Heather to pull off my cock but she didn't; she swallowed everything that I gave her. As my orgasm subsided and finally ended, Heather slowly let my cock fall out of her mouth and pulled my trunks back up. She stood back up and gave me a smirk before helping me over to the bed. I practically fell backwards onto the bed, earning a small laugh from Heather. "There are no words for what just happened."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Me sprawled out on the bed should be a compliment." Heather laughed again and gave me a kiss on the cheek before snuggling into my side.

"It is, AJ."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the fizzly ending and the long wait. I hope you enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon.


	4. Party Time

Hope you all enjoyed the third chapter. This chapter will mostly be in AJ's point of view. Enjoy!  
**PS: **I apologize for the long wait. As a side note, whoever is 'Bill' who keeps reviewing, dude chill out. I'm doing the best I can with the time I can manage. Chillax.

_Recap: AJ took Heather back to his room so they could continue their make-out session. Jeff interrupted them to remind AJ about his party tonight. Heather questioned AJ's intentions and when given her answer, she rewarded AJ with some time on her knees.  
_

**Phenomenal Mistake**

Heather and I laid on the bed for what seemed like forever but was only a few hours. I took that time to study Heather's appearance, on the off chance she decided I wasn't worth her time. "Something wrong, AJ?"

"Huh? No. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Whether or not anything could happen between us, other than what just happened." Heather sat up and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Why? Because I hated you for almost ending my career before it got off the ground? Jeez, AJ. I did hate you for that but that doesn't mean I still thought about being with you. Nothing can make me stop thinking about that."

"But I was married. What if I hadn't gotten a divorce?"

"I would be pining for a very long time and it would suck immensely." I smiled but it soon faded and was replaced with guilt. "What's wrong, AJ?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just thinking about how things might have ended up."

"Quit worrying." Heather glanced at the clock on the nightstand and groaned. "I should probably start to change for tonight." Change? It wasn't that late, was it? I checked the clock: 7:00.

"Damn. It is a good idea, then. Wait, where's your card key?" Heather got up off the bed, grabbed her flip-flop from the other room and showed the bottom to me. "Smart."

"I'd like to think so. I'll see you at the club, AJ." Heather kissed me softly on the lips and left me alone. I sighed and decided it would be a good idea to shower and change for Jeff's party. I showered and changed into a light blue button down shirt and dark jeans. I threw on some clean socks and was putting on my sneaker when my phone rang. I hopped my way to my phone and answered it while slipping my sneaker on. "Hello?"

"AJ. You about ready, dude?"

"Yeah. Just have to grab my wallet and keys."

"Good. Oh, by the way, you're definitely going to have trouble keeping Heather to yourself tonight."

"What makes you say that?"

"If you saw what she is wearing, you would know exactly what I was talking about. Now get down to the lobby or we leave without you." Jeff hung up and I quickly grabbed my wallet, keys and phone. I almost walked out of my room without my card key so after I grabbed it, I made a mad dash down to the lobby. Well, as much of a dash as you can make in an elevator. I practically ran into the lobby, quickly spotting Jeff and his multi-colored hair. I took a deep breath and walked over to him, saying 'hi' to my other co-workers that were waiting for something, probably their ride. Jeff turned around and smiled. "About time, AJ. Limo should be here in a few minutes." I just nodded. "She's over there." Jeff pointed towards the doors and sure enough, there was Heather talking to Velvet Sky. My jaw dropped when I saw what she was wearing. "What did I tell you? You had better keep an arm around her waist or something." I just nodded, still mesmerized by Heather's outfit. She was wearing a deep blue strapless dress with some kind of rhinestone detail across the neckline. As my eyes scanned the rest of her body, the dress was just the tip of the iceberg. Her heels, which looked to be about five inches high, were studded with rhinestones and made her legs look even longer. As if the strapless dress wasn't enough, she was wearing some chain necklaces that would draw your eye to her chest and her hair was draped perfectly around her face. Velvet made some kind of motion and Heather must've spotted me so she started to walk towards me.

"Hey, AJ. Took you long enough."

"That's what Jeff said. You look...amazing."

"Thanks. You look great yourself." A horn honked outside so we all turned to see a black limo parked out front in the driveway. "Looks like our ride is here. Come on." Heather grabbed my hand and led me into the limo. Apparently, Jeff invited fourteen people so we all squished on top of each other in the limo. I wasn't complaining, seeing as Heather ended up on my lap. The only bad thing about that is that she looks smoking hot and my pants were getting tighter the longer she was sitting on my lap. She somehow didn't realize it, or was ignoring it, and continued her conversation with Velvet. Whatever they were talking about must've been interesting. We arrived at Club Evo and piled out of the limo, bypassing the huge line because we were VIPs. Someone grabbed my hand and I jumped, making Heather laugh. "It's just me, AJ. I don't bite." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Heather stepped closer to me and made me tense up with her proximity. "Well, you'll find out if I bite or not." I stood frozen to the spot when I heard those words come out of Heather's mouth. She, somehow, managed to drag me off to the bar and ordered two drinks. She handed me one, successfully snapping me out of my daze.

"What's this?"

"It's called a drink."

"It looks girly." Heather just laughed and put her glass down on the bar.

"Fine." Heather ordered two shots and handed me one. "Better?" I just nodded and was about to down the shot when I saw Heather down hers first. I've never seen a hotter sight in my life. Hell, my ex-wife never did that or even looked remotely close to being that hot. While I was stunned to the spot, Heather grabbed the shot glass out of my hand, with her mouth, and downed my shot as well. "You'll never have any fun if you don't get _some_ alcohol in you, AJ." I just nodded and watched as Heather ordered two more shots. "Try to drink this one this time, AJ." I just nodded and downed my shot at the same time Heather downed hers. As we stood there, for reasons I didn't know, the taste of the alcohol finally dawned on me.

"Was that Jack?" Heather just nodded. "You drink Jack...straight?"

"Well, duh." My eyebrows shot into my hairline, earning a laugh from Heather. "You have a lot to learn about me, AJ." Damn straight, I did.**  
**

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for the fizzly ending and once again for the wait. Next one will be out soon.


	5. From Drinks To Apologies

Hope you all enjoyed the fourth chapter. This chapter will mostly be in AJ's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All other mentioned belong to their respective owners.  
**PS:** Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. Carry on.

_Recap: AJ , Heather and about half of the TNA roster headed out to Club Evo for Jeff's party. Heather and AJ headed to bar where Heather handed AJ a shot glass full of Jack, throwing him off guard.  
_

**Phenomenal Mistake**

"So are we just gonna stand here and drink, AJ?"

"That's up to you. This whole party scene isn't my thing, though."

"It's not mine either but I'm willing to have a good time." I smiled as Heather handed me another shot. Five minutes and about twelve shots later, Heather and I were giggling next to the bar. Well, leaning up against it rather because we were quite hammered. "I'm serious. Who told you that white wrestling trunks were attractive? They show _everything._" I just shook my head while laughing like the drunk I happened to be at that moment. "Oh god." She downed another shot and looked towards the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance." I finished my shot and shook my head. "Oh, don't be such an old man. There is no negotiation in this." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the center of the dance floor. We reached our destination and Heather quickly attached herself to me and began to dance in time with the song. I honestly had no clue what to do seeing as I wasn't a big club kind of guy but with Heather dancing on me, it was hard to ignore her. I soon began to move in time with Heather and it fogged my brain even more than the alcohol was. I wrapped my arms around Heather's waist, bringing her even closer to me and sending shivers up my spine. There wasn't an inch of space between us and I was soon becoming addicted to the feeling of her body on mine. It felt like the song was going on forever but I didn't care; if it kept me this close to Heather, the song could go on for days and I wouldn't argue. Heather stopped dancing and dragged me back to the bar. I was kind of glad that the music was almost deafening, that way Heather didn't hear my whine of disappointment at the loss of contact. Heather ordered us a few more shots and a couple more mixed drinks. I was glad we didn't fly out until later tomorrow night or otherwise all of us would be on a plane with major hangovers. We downed the shots and while we were drinking our other drinks, I noticed Heather scanning the club.

"Find someone?"

"That a trick question?"

"What makes you say that?" Heather laughed and propped herself up against the bar, unintentionally showing off her arm muscles.

"I came here with _you_, AJ. Why would I be looking for anyone else?" I swear the alcohol made me say the next thing that flew out of my mouth.

"But we aren't dating." I watched as anger flashed across Heather's eyes and I sobered up instantly.

"Fuck you, Styles." She grabbed my drink, threw it in my face and made her way past the mob of people and out the door. I felt someone throw something at me and saw that the bartender had thrown me a towel to wipe my face off.

"Thanks, man."

"No sweat, bro. It may not be my place to say but you two didn't look like you weren't dating." I groaned and attempted to bury my face in the towel, earning a laugh from the bartender. "I suggest apologizing to her and fast because with a Southern girl like that, they tend to hold it against you for a long time."

"Thanks. I'll do that." I handed the bartender his towel, plus a twenty dollar tip, and made my way outside. I flagged down a cab and had him drive back to the hotel so I could apologize to Heather. I made it back to the hotel in record time, paid the cab driver and damn near stumbled out of the cab so I could track down Heather. Thankfully, I spotted her vibrant dress walking into an elevator so I ran, or the drunk equivalent, to the elevator and stumbled into it just as the doors shut.

"What the hell do you want, Styles?"

"To apologize. And I'm not leaving your side until you forgive me."

"Then you're going to be stuck outside my door a hell of a long time." Man, her Southern accent was more defined with the angrier she got and I couldn't deny what it was doing to my lower regions. Heather stormed past me to her room but I managed to catch up with her just as she opened her door, pushing us to the ground and sending us toppling onto the floor, with me on top of Heather. "Get off me, Styles."

"Not until you forgive me for what I said."

"What you said hurt, AJ. Why should I forgive you?" I didn't respond, I just kissed Heather with every emotion that I felt in my body. She flailed about for about a minute but as the kiss intensified, I could feel Heather soften into the kiss. I pulled us to our feet, without breaking the kiss and pushed Heather against the wall, making Heather groan into the kiss. I pinned her hands above her head against the wall and I felt her push against me, which I couldn't decipher as a good or bad thing. I moved my lips to her neck, earning sighs and soft moans of approval.

"Please forgive me." I whispered my apology against her neck, making her turn her head and offer more of her neck to me. I continued to apologize into her neck, repeating the phrase as if it was a mantra. I continued until I felt Heather arch up off the wall and push me off her.

"You had better be sorry."

"I can't even begin to say how sorry I am."

"Good." Heather threw her arms around my neck and started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. As we were kissing, Heather guided me towards the bedroom and she pulled away to shut the door. She pushed me onto the bed and I sat there, wide-eyed and confused as to what just happened. "Not a word to Jeff." I just nodded, earning a small smile from Heather. She closed the distance between us and pushed me backwards onto the bed, pushing her heels off and straddling my hips. If this was going where I think it was going, I was pretty sure that Heather had forgiven me.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon.


	6. Apology Accepted

Welcome back for chapter six. This chapter will be in AJ's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All other mentioned belong to their respective owners.  
**PS**: Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. Carry on.  
**Warning**: There will be mature content in this chapter. You have been warned.

_Recap: AJ and Heather were drinking and dancing when AJ said something insensitive and made Heather mad at him. AJ followed Heather back to her hotel room and said that he wasn't leaving until he forgave her. _

**Phenomenal Mistake **

With Heather straddling my hips, I ran my hands up her legs and felt the hard earned muscle flexing from the position she was in. Heather ran her hands up my shirt, digging her nails into my skin and making me hiss in delight. She slowly undid the buttons on my shirt, pulling it off my shoulders when she was finished. She pulled me up and before I could say anything, she pulled me in for a deep kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to pull at the zipper on the back of her dress, trying desperately to pull it down so I could take it off. I felt Heather smile into the kiss and she guided my hands to the zipper, helping me pull it down. She slipped out of the dress, shifting off my lap so she could let the dress fall to the ground. My jaw dropped when I saw her standing there and I watched her crawl back onto the bed, biting her lip when she got closer to me. "Heather..."

"Shh, AJ." I simply nodded as she pushed me backwards and kissed my neck, making my legs shake underneath her. I groaned as her hands brushed over the skin just above my pants and started to unbutton them. She bit down on my collar bone and I moaned loudly, earning a chuckle. Heather pushed my pants and boxers down at the same time, throwing them onto the floor once they were off my feet. I swallowed hard as I watched Heather stare at me in all my naked glory. "Nervous, AJ?" All I could do was nod. "Why?" I just shrugged, keeping my eyes down the entire time. I felt Heather tilt my head up and I looked up to see her smiling at me. "You are...perfect, AJ. Don't forget that." All I could do was nod, letting Heather give me the softest kiss I had ever experienced. I gasped, apparently out loud, and opened my eyes to see Heather just staring at me. I don't know what came over me but I flipped Heather onto her back and kissed her with every ounce of passion that I had in my body. Heather wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer and making me moan into the kiss. She bit my bottom lip and I growled, reaching my hands up and tangling them in her hair. I yanked her hair backwards, exposing her neck to me and I immediately started to bite and suck at the skin, making Heather gasp under my touch. Using my free hand, I pinned Heather's wrists to the bed and moved my oral assault further down to her abdomen. I heard Heather take a sharp breath as I neared her hips and it made me smirk. Jackpot. I gently bit down on her right hip and I was rewarded with not only a moan but a hand yanking my head up so I could see her face. Before I could say anything to tease her, Heather yanked my head to the same level as hers and kissed me harder than I had ever been kissed by anyone in my life. Honestly, where has she been all my life? I moaned softly when Heather pulled away from me, disappointed that the kiss came to an end too soon. I watched as Heather reached behind her into the drawer and pulled out a small plastic package. It suddenly dawned on me how real this was getting to be. "AJ..."

"Yeah?"

"How far do you want this to go?"

"All the way...please."

"As you wish." Heather kissed me as she ripped open the condom wrapper. She slid the condom over my shaft, making me groan as her hand slowly slid down the entire length of it.

"Ready, Heather?" She nodded and I took a deep breath before positioning myself at her entrance. I slowly pushed inside of Heather and we both moaned loudly. I kept going until I was fully sheathed inside of Heather, pausing slightly so that i didn't end things too quickly.

"AJ, move. Please." I nodded and pulled out before slowly pushing back in, making Heather gasp. "Oh my god." I saw the look of pure pleasure on Heather's face and I felt something go off inside of me. I pulled out far enough to where just the head of my cock was inside of her and just as she was about to question me, I slammed inside of her. We both moaned at the contact. I hooked my arms behind Heather's knees and entered her from this new position. She gasped as I started to build a steady rhythm. I looked at Heather just in time for her to pull me in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and dug her nails into my back, making me moan loudly. She did it again and I responded by pushing deeper inside of her. Heather pulled me closer to her and sunk her teeth into my neck, making me let out a scream. I never knew that biting could feel so good. Heather yanked my head back down to her level and gave me another powerful kiss. I quickened my pace and buried my head in Heather's neck, trying desperately to hang onto some kind of self control. All that self control I was trying to hold onto went out the the window when Heather wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me in even further.

"Heather...I'm gonna..." As Heather pulled my hair again, I came hard into the condom. Heather moaned loudly and as my orgasm subsided, I buried my head in her neck again.

"Wow."

"Huh?"

"That was better than I had ever imagined." I gently pulled out of Heather and sat on my knees to get a good look at her.

"You've thought about that before?"

"Duh."

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the bad ending. I had to stop it somewhere. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	7. A Little Nervous

Welcome back for chapter seven. This chapter will be in AJ's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC and my idea. All other mentioned belong to their respective owners.  
**PS**: Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. Carry on.

_Recap: AJ had begged for Heather's forgiveness for his actions at the club. She forgave him and soon after, the two of them made love for the first time together.  
_

**Phenomenal Mistake **

All I could do was look at Heather, thoroughly confused. Heather just laughed at me.

"What, AJ?"

"You're telling me that you've fantasized about the two of us together?"

"Yes."

"And what just happened was better than that?"

"Again, yes. Which part is not getting through?"

"Both, actually." I just flopped back on the bed, still shocked. "I've never had anyone say that to me."

"No one has told you that they fantasized about you?"

"Nope. My ex-wife has never said anything like that either."

"Hell, I would certainly tell you if I fantasized about you. I'd even ask if we could make it a reality but that's just me. Old fashioned thinking, I guess."

"Old fashioned? More like the most logical thinking, to me." Heather smiled at me and flopped backwards on the pillows. I laughed and stood up to clean myself off.

"Hey AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"You've never fantasized about anyone before?"

"I have but I never thought it would ever happen so I stopped thinking about it."

"Kind of defeats the purpose of it being a fantasy." I laughed and pulled my boxers back on, climbing back into bed next to Heather. She immediately curled up to my side and kissed my cheek. "Did you ever think that you'd be here?"

"Never in a million years."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one I was married."

"That's a biggie." I gave Heather a look and she motioned that she was zipping her lip shut.

"The other reason was that you were so angry at me for costing you a year of your career and for being so hard on you when you were paying your dues. I honestly thought you'd never give me a second look or even a chance, if I could ever act on it." Heather sighed and looked down at her feet. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. What is it?"

"I just can't believe that you'd think I wouldn't give you a chance." I furrowed my brow in confusion. "I look up to you, AJ. Everything you are, is what aspire to be. I'd kill to have half a chance with you." I smiled and tilted Heather's head up to give her a kiss.

"Well I have good news for you. You don't have to kill someone to have a chance with me. If you'd let me, I want to take you on a date."

"For real?"

"For real. What do you say?"

"I say absolutely." Heather rolled on top of me and started to kiss me. Within a matter of seconds, things were get hot and heavy again. I could feel myself harden as she continued to kiss me. It was looking like we were going for round two.

**Two Hours Later**

Heather was curled up on the bed, still naked but covered up by the sheet, while I was standing by the window. Heather had opened my eyes to so much and we had just started to get along. My phone went off and I ran over to it, grabbing it before it got too loud. "Hello?"

"Yo, Styles!" I groaned; I hated when Jeff drunk called me.

"Hi Jeff."

"Yo, where's Heather at? Last I saw, she was at the bar."

"That was two hours ago, Jeff. She went back to the hotel. She said she threw up after a bad drink so I took her back."

"No way! Oh my god, she's such a featherweight. Ayo!" I rolled my eyes and hung up on Jeff, turning my phone off before heading back to bed. I crawled in bed and Heather molded herself to my side in an instant. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her. I just sat there, staring into the darkness of the hotel room and trying to figure out what to make of everything that has just happened. What was going to do? Sure, I wanted to date Heather but the actual idea of a date with her was daunting to me. I haven't dated in so long and Heather is such a pistol that I'm afraid she might snap on me and I'll ruin everything. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, hoping that some sleep would help calm my nerves. Doubtful but I wasn't going to give up hope.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Sorry about the wait. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
